


Rainy Days and Pillow Forts

by Fandomanon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the power goes out and pillow forts are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Pillow Forts

It was raining, of course, it was always raining in England. Gavin and Dan rushed inside, taking care to hold the camera in a way that it wouldn’t get wet. When they got inside Dan shook his head, throwing even more water droplets onto Gavin, making him shove Dan away. “Why are you just standing there, B? Get us some towels or something you sausage.” Gavin said, dripping wet and shivering unpleasantly.

Dan grinned at him, thinking him to look like a wet cat, before pulling his shirt off with some difficulty, as it was soaked through and clinging. Gavin stared at his chest absently before he was met with a face full of wet shirt and the sound of Dan giggling like a child, Dan padding off to find some towels. Gavin squawked and glared after him, dropping the shirt onto the tiled floor, before waiting, still shivering, for Dan to get back.

When Dan returned, already in dry clothes but still, for some reason, not wearing a shirt, he tossed Gavin a towel. Gavin grabbed it and used it to attempt to rub his hair dry, before pulling his pants down and off and struggling to get out of his shirt. When his shirt was halfway off of him and he was hopelessly tangled on it he asked, in a muffled voice, “B do you feel like being helpful soon or are you going to stand there like a useless lump?”

Dan, lounging near the doorway, tilted his head, watching Gavin, before replying, “Nah, mate, I have a perfectly good view from here, thanks for asking though.”  
Nevertheless he stepped closer and helped Gavin out of his mess, dropping the shirt into the pile of wet clothes by their feet. Gavin used the towel to dry himself off as well as he could before glancing back at Dan, “Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Because there is no way I can put those back on, and I can’t really be walking around starkers, being that these pants are a lost cause as well.”

“Are you really sure you can’t walk around like that? No one here would be complaining, at any rate” Dan said, leering at Gavin, who, during the conversation, had bent down to pick up the pile of clothes that had gathered at their feet. Gavin stood up and glared at him, motioning as well as he could with his hands full for Dan to find him clothing before walking to the bathroom. Dan watched him until he got to the bathroom and shut the door before going to his room to search for some clothes that wouldn’t be too big for Gavin. What he did find he took to the bathroom, knocking on the door and holding them out to Gavin to grab. He stood awkwardly outside the bathroom, waiting for Gavin to get out of the bathroom and when Gavin did get out he grinned.

It seemed, for all his trying, that the clothes he chose still didn’t fit right on Gavin. The shirt was threatening to slide slightly off his shoulder and the pants too long, covering his feet. Gavin looked at Dan who was grinning like an idiot and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide his smile either. Then, like a rom-com cliché, the power flicked off.

Gavin groaned, “Now what are we supposed to do? The power’s out and I can’t get home because you decided it would be a good idea to buy a motorbike instead of a car.”

Dan threw on a mock offended look before replying, “There are a few things I can think of that we can do– that aren’t sex, B, don’t give me that look.”  
Gavin, looking skeptical, opened his mouth to ask when Dan ran off, with a comment of “Go wait in the bedroom, B, I’ll be right there,” tossed over his shoulder. Gavin shifted from foot to foot before sighing and walking to the bedroom and flopping onto the bed. When Dan came back in, carrying blankets and pillows, he tsk'ed, dropping the items onto the floor he dragged Gavin off the bed and onto the floor. Gavin yelped and kicked out at him, falling off the bed and onto his ass. He got up and rubbed the sore spot, glaring angrily at Dan before glancing at the pile on the floor, his curiosity winning out over his anger as he glanced at Dan, confused.

“B,” he said slowly, “Why do you have all this?”

Dan, who was now fussing with the pile, looked up and grinned, “Because, Gavin, we are going to make a pillow fort!”

Dan then went back to the blankets, setting them up to make a big enough space under them, ignoring Gavin’s mutterings about how he didn’t know that he was dating a five year old. Dan backed up to inspect what he had created before shaking his head, “Gav, can you do me a favor and drag the chair over here please? I need it to support the fort.”

Gavin sighed dramatically, dragging the chair over to Dan who absently kissed him as thanks, making Gavin smile and decide to help, if that was his reward. Together they built it up, holding it in place with DVDs and videogames and covering the inside with pillows. When they were finished Dan grabbed Gavin’s hand and pulled him down, crawling into the fort and dragging him in. It was a tight squeeze, even for a fort that size, but they made it work, Gavin laying in Dan’s lap, with Dan running his fingers through Gavin’s hair. It was a comfortable silence until it was broken by Gavin, “Well… now what? The power’s still out and there is nothing to do in here.”

Dan smiled down at him fondly, answering, “I dunno, B, why don’t we just- talk. Tell me what you’ve been up to in America without me.” And Gavin did, not leaving out any details and gesturing wildly. Dan let him, the fond grin never leaving his face as he did, absently petting his hand through Gavin’s hair. When the power did come back on neither noticed, cuddled up together their sleep, happy to be together again.


End file.
